Warm heart
by xBloodySnowx
Summary: How long does it have to take, to find out what you really feel for another? Even if you are supposed to hate him? Think he is annoying? Nick finds the answer when something is really wrong with Ellis. Will he be too late? (Yaoi, Manxman. Dont like dont read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warm heart  
Chapter 1**

"Did I ever tell ya about that one time: Keith and I pulled down the pants from a teacher on our school?! It was funny as hell! That man yelled at us an fallowed us all aroun the school! Other teachers tried to get us, but hell no they could get us! And then there was this huge, fat guy who wanted-"

"Ellis! Shut the fuck up!" Nick shouted when he couldn't bear to hear another story of that guy named Keith! "For once: shut up!"

Ellis stopped walking and looked a little hurt at the gambler. But the smile did never leave his face. "Aw come on Nick. It' a real funny story! It even reminds me of a other time Keith and I wanted to have a huuuuuuge ice-cream. But a guy stood in the way and-"

"Ellis. Sweety, will you tell it another time?" Rochelle interrupt him nicely. She smiled from the outside, but from the inside she was just as annoyed as Nick was. But whenever she tough of it, it made her feel guilty. This was Ellis way to survive the Apocalypse. Telling stories. But it didn't last long, or she will exploded to.

The same goes for Coach. He really liked the kid. But he was getting more annoying every day! He didn't say it out loud, because he felt the same guilt as Rochelle. He just tried to ignored it. But it was getting hard. "Come on young'un, we need to the next safe room before it gets dark" he looked up to the sky. "And it's pretty late already"

The other three of the team fallowed him when he start to walk again. On their way, there were getting more zombies. More than normally. The four survivors, knew that they couldn't fight any longer. They were tired, hurt and hungry. Even Ellis was, after Nick and Rochelle interrupted his story, silence. They just wanted to go to the safe room get some sleep, maybe eat some food if it was there, and then move on the next morning. But, of course, didn't make the zombies it easy for them.

A crazy laugh was heard and the four stopped to look around for the special infect one. They listen closely, but couldn't hear the Jockey anymore. Coach moved with his hand and everybody started to walk again. But they only took two steps, or the Jockey showed himself. He jumped on Ellis shoulders and start to attack his face.

Ellis yelled out in surprise and tried to push the Jockey of off him. But he only started to walk away from his teammates. "HELP! JOCKEY S RIDEN ME!"

"Shit!" Nick started run to the other, while Rochelle and Coach shoot the zombies who were coming to the screaming of the boy.

Ellis didn't know where he was going. He only knew that the Jockey will be not his only problem. The zombies will be attacking him very soon, and he didn't knew where the others where. "GET HIM OF-" he let out a scream. But it was not because the Jockey or the zombies were hurting him. It was because he was falling from hill and was rolling down. The Jockey was still stuck on him, but ice cold water made the grip of the Jockey loose and Ellis push it off of him.

He swim to the surface and toke a deep breath when his head was above the water. He looked around and saw zombies everywhere. But he could hear the screams and the gunshots of the others. He wanted to jell that he was in the water, but Nick was already coming his way.

Nick saw the boy in the ice cold water and let out a sigh. A sigh of annoying and relieve. "Hurry up, Overalls. Those fucking zombies are coming this way" he kneeled down by the water and hold his hand out for the other.

Ellis swim to him and grabbed to others hand, to be pulled out of the water. "Thanks Nick" he smiled and shivered when he felled the cold wind. "M-man it' cold"

Rochelle and Coach were running to them, they shoot all the zombies. "Ellis, are you okay?" Rochelle asked while she looked worried and see if he got any wounds that were bleeding.

"I-I' okay" he said with a shaky voice. "J-just a little c-cold"

"Nick, give him your jacket" Coach said. He was looking around for more zombies, but turned to the man when he said it.

"What?" Nick said while he pulled up a brow. "No way! This jacket was expensive!"

"Nick! Ellis felt in ice cold water!" Rochelle said while tried to warm the young one, without getting herself wet. "If we don't warm him up, he's getting sick"

"I-It' okay" Ellis said and while he picked up his gun, that he dropped when he was rolling down the cliff. "I-it' not that c-cold" he tried to smile, but he was shaking too much to show his normal smile.

Nick sighs and rolls his eyes. Damn he didn't want to give his jacket to the annoying kid! It was really expensive and, yes it was ruined, but still he didn't want to get it wet. Because than he had to wait to get it dry again. But… He looked at the kid and saw him shaking like mad. Ro was right: if he didn't get warm, he was getting sick. A weird feeling was in stomach when he tough of Ellis getting sick and that the zombies could get him. But he shakes the feeling away and started to pull off his jacket.

Ellis, was already walking to the safe room and didn't saw that the gambler pulled out his jacket, until he felled the warm cloth around his shoulders. He looked back, surprised at Nick. "What ya doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, hick?" Nick says while rolling his eyes annoyed. Finally he did something nice and then the kid could only say that! Jesus that stupid idiot.

Ellis looked from Nick to the jacket and back. "Y-ya don' need to do that if ya don' want to"

"Just make sure that it won't get ruined more than it already is" with that said, he walked pasted the kid and started their walk to the safe room again. He didn't know why, but… He felt quit glad that he give his jacket to Ellis. He really didn't want him to be sick. WAIT! Woah woah WOAH! Why was he so worried about that fucking hick?! Sins when does he even STARTED to worry about him?! This whole shit was making him insane!

Rochelle smiled when she saw what Nick did. She walked up to him. "It's nice that you did that" Nick didn't say anything on that and Rochelle just chuckled and walked to Coach to ask how far it will be to the safe room.

Ellis, who was the last of them, smiled when he grabbed the jacked tightly and pulled it around him tight. He still has is cold and a little headache was coming op. but he didn't really worry about it. It must be over soon. What was more important: he notice that his feelings for the gambler was growing. He really liked Nick. Like, really really liked him. And now he had his jacked on. His face heat up. Was he blushing because of Nick? What was he happy that he was behind the others. But if he knew that it was not only because of the older man that he started to feel hot, he had warned his teammates of what was happening. But he was Ellis, there was nothing to worry about. Right?

**To be continued…****  
Chapter 2: coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warm Heart  
Chapter 2**

'I can' take this much longer' Ellis tough while he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. His whole body hurt like hell. His head hurt. His throat hurt every time he swallowed. But he couldn't stop! They needed to go to the safe room before it was dark. If he was going to complain now, he will be a burden to the others. 'No! I Can do this! Jus a little longer' he let out a cough, that he was trying to hold. He pulled Nicks jacked, that he still had, more around him. 'Please, don' let them heard that'

The other three survivors were walking much further than the mechanic. They didn't hear the coughing but knew something was wrong with him. He was starting to slow down, was out of breath faster than he normally was, didn't react as fast as he did normally. It all happened after he felled in the water. Rochelle asked him many times if he was okay. But Ellis just smiled and said he was okay. When Coach was asking he did same. Even Nick asked him once. But Ellis just said he was fine.

Nick stopped and look back to see Ellis struggle to keep up with them. "Jesus" he mumbles and turned back to the other two. "Ro. Coach. Wait a second I'm going to get the hick" he walked to the mechanic. What is wrong with him! Is he hurt? Was he infected? I couldn't be the last one. They mere immune for it. Jesus why does he even care! More important when did he started to care?

Coach and Rochelle stopped when they heard the gambler and turned around to see that he was already going to Ellis.

"Sins when does he care about the young'in?" Coach said while sit down on a rock, but still looking around for zombies.

"This is better than that Nick is a asshole to him" Rochelle answered and sit on a other rock.

Ellis tried to hide a cough again, but it didn't work. He started to cough louder and his throat started to hurt more than ever! He couldn't take it any longer! He started to sweat again and this time he pulled off his cap to rubbed it away from head. Damn it was hot.

"Overalls, you okay?" Nick asked when he heard the other cough.

Ellis looked up surprised. He didn't saw the older man coming to him. He was even more surprised it was Nick that came to him. But he couldn't let him see that he was starting to get sick. So he smiled his usual smile. "I'm okay Nick. Don' need to worry about t"

"I'm not stupid, Ellis" Nick said sighing annoyed. "I heard you coughing. I see you sweat, even it's not that hot. You are getting slower. So I know that there is something wrong"

"There's nothin Nick" he wanted to walk past the gambler, but Nick grabbed his arm. "We have to go further"

Nick, growled a little annoyed and pulled the hick a little closer. He put his hand on the hicks forehead and his eyes wide in shock. "Jesus! Ellis, you fucking burning!"

Ellis pulled Nick's hand from his forehead and smiled a little. "I'm okay Nick" his head started to hurt more and he started to get dizzy. 'No! Not now Nick is here' he tough in panic. "Let' just-" he take one step, when his head started to spin, his breath stocked in his throat and he started to see black spots. He stumbled a little and started to lose his balance.

Nick react fasted when he saw the boy started lose his balance. He put his arms around Ellis so that he didn't fall on the ground. He lays him down on the ground, holding his head in his lap. "Shit! Coach! Ro! Ellis fainted!"

Rochelle and Coach, jumped up when they heard Nick yelling and run to him. When they saw Ellis laying on the floor they both started to worry about the youngest one.

"What happened?" Rochelle asked while she kneeled down next to Ellis.

"I think he's sick" Nick answered. "When I felt his forehead, he was burning like hell!"

Rochelle put her own hand on Ellis forehead and her eyes widen. "This must had happen because he fell in that water!"

"We need to get him to safe room" Coach said while he shoot a zombie. "Those suns of bitches, know when someone is weak"

"I'll carry him" Nick said while he put his arm under the hicks legs and pulled him bridal style. The hell was he doing?1 Why was he so worried about him. He looked at Ellis' face and his heart sinks a little when he saw the painful expression on his face. Why didn't he fucking say that he was getting sick! Why didn't he notice it faster!

"We should go then" Rochelle said while she picked up her shot gun and walked as last.

Nick pulled Ellis a little closer and couldn't to smile a little when the boys head fell on his shoulder, and snuggled against it. "Yeah, let's get going"

* * *

"RUN FASTER!" Coach yelled while a Tank was chasing them four a couple of minutes now. He turned around and shoot at the Tank.

Rochelle started to shoot to. "NICK! GET ELLIS OUT OF HERE!"

Nick, who still hold Ellis in his arms, looked from the safe room to his teammates. If he goes to the safe room, he wouldn't made it in time to help Ro and Coach. More zombies were coming their way, and they couldn't kill the Tank and the zombies. Fuck!

"NICK!"

Nick broke from his tough. "FUCK!" he turned around and sprinted to the safe room as fast as he could. But before he went in room he turned around and looked at the other two survivors. "ROCHELLE! COACH!"

"GO!" Coach yelled while he and Rochelle run into the woods while the Tank and zombies chase them. "WE'RE GETTING BACK!" and then they were out of sign.

Nick turned around and went into the room. He laid Ellis down on a sleeping bag. He runs back to the door and closed it. He barricade it with some stuff in the room and sit down next to the boy. He hold his head in his hands. "Fuck!" he stroke with his hands throw his hair. "FUCK!"

Ellis heard the yell and he opened his eyes slowly. His head still hurts like hell and he shivers. He looked next to him and saw Nick. He tried to move but he couldn't. "N… Nick"

Nick looked at the boy and his eyes met with chocolate brown ones . He let out a sigh of relive. "Jesus, Overalls! You give me a fucking heart attack when you fainted" he put his hand on the hicks forehead. "You still burning"

Ellis swallowed and close his eyes when Nick touch his head. His hand were so cold, it felt good. He opened his eyes again and looked around him, for as far as he could see. "W-where are Coach and Ro?"

Nick let out a big sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They run somewhere else, when we were chased by a Tank"

Ellis eyes widened. "T-they are gone?"

"I don't know if they are dead, Ellis" Nick answered while he pulled back his hand, that he was holding a little too long on the boys forehead. "They told me that I had to bring you to the safe room, because you are sick. They said that they were coming back"

Ellis felt the tears burn in his eyes and he started to feel guilty. It was his fold. If he didn't get sick this wouldn't happen. Again, it was all his fold. He let out a sob when a tear run down his cheek.

Nick looked up when he heard the sob. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked gently while he rubbed a tear from his cheek. Okay, this shocked him more than he was losing a card game. Why was he so gentle with the hick? He hate's him! Or at least that is what he is saying to his self.

"I-it's my… fold" Ellis sobbed while he looked at Nick. "I-if I didn' fell in the w-water, Ro and Coach"

"Ellis listen to me. I'm only going to say this once" Nick says while pulled the boy in a sitting position and pulled him in an embrace. "It's not your fold! An Jockey was riding you, you didn't know where you were going" He started to rubbed Ellis back to calm him. "It could have happen to anyone of us. Don't blame yourself, Overalls"

Ellis hide his face in Nicks neck while grabbed the blue dress shirt tightly in his hands. The tears were streaming down his face. Even if Nick is right, he couldn't stop feeling guilty. "I-I'm sorry"

Nick tightens his grip around the boy and whispers words of comfort. He felt so confused. One moment: he was annoyed with that stupid hick. And the next moment: he only want to hold him close. Just like now. What was about Ellis that is starting to change him? He annoyed by himself that he didn't know the answer!

A few minutes later he could feel Ellis relax against him and saw that he was asleep. Normally he would lay the hick down and would walked outside to search for Rochelle and Coach. But he didn't want to lay Ellis down. He just want to hold him. "Shit" he hissed between his teeth and stroke his hand again with his free hand. He looked down at Ellis and then at the door. He could get some sleep. Maybe Ro and Coach will be back in the morning. At least he hoped so. He moved a little to get comfortable and lay his head on that of Ellis, a little annoyed because of the cap that was still on the hicks had. He closed his eyes and hold Ellis as close as possible.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Warm heart  
Chapter 3**

Nick's eyes slowly opened when he started to get awake. His back was hurting like hell, from sitting against the wall all night! He yawned and stroke with his hand throw his hair. 'Jesus, that fucking headache was coming back' he tough annoyed and wanted to stand up. But then, he felt the warmed of another body that was leaning against him. Than it came all back to him and he groaned annoyed again. He looked around the room. 'Coach and Ro are still not back'. He sighs. Yes, this was all fucked up!

He looked at the hick next to him and saw the sweat and the painful expression on his face. And then he notice how hard the boy was shaking, even with his jacket still on.

"Fuck" Nick hissed throw his teeth and put his hand on Ellis' forehead. "No fucking way!" he said when he felt that Ellis was burning more than the day before. He was getting worse!

He looked again at the hick and a feeling of helpless washed over him. He didn't felt that in years! Normally, when some woman got sick wen he had just a 'night' with her, he just walked away. But he couldn't do it by Ellis. He just couldn't leave him and let him die. Even if they are in a zombie apocalypse and their hopes, of getting out alive, are getting smaller every day, he just couldn't leave him. Hell, he didn't want to leave him!

"Jesus" he mumbles while he rubbed a hand throw his face. Why was he feeling like this? Why is it only around that, stupid, Overalls? Why could it not be with Rochelle? Why Ellis? He never had feelings for…. Feelings? NO! He didn't have any feelings for that stupid hick. It's because he was sick and Ro and Coach are not here to take care of him, so he needed to do it. Or that is what he said to himself.

Ellis shivered when a cold feeling when throw him. He opened his eyes and saw the gambler still sitting next to him, just like they had before he fell asleep. He shivered again and snuggled closer to the older man. He didn't care if Nick didn't want him close. He was so cold! His head was hurting like hell, just like his throat. And the feeling that he had to throw up was also his problem. He didn't want to make Nick more annoyed by throwing up over him. Even, it would be funny to see him jump up and scream like a girl. A little smile was coming on his face, but washed away when he started to cough.

Nick broke out of his thoughts when he heard the young one coughing. He sit up a little so that Ellis was sitting more. "Easy there" he said and started to rub the boys back gently.

"I… I hate this" Ellis mumbles when his coughs stopped and he leaned back against Nick.

"Well, Kiddo, you just got back luck" Nick said and moved a little uncomfortable when the hick leaned against him again.

Ellis chuckled a little. "I always got back luck"

"That's because you talk too much"

"Sorry" Ellis was a little hurt by the words of the man. But he could understand that he was annoyed. He was sick. Coach and Rochelle were still not back. And zombies are everywhere! This was more fucked up than it was before.

Nick saw the hurt in Ellis' eyes and sighs. He needed to go to look for Ro and Coach. They couldn't be that far, and Ellis was old enough to be alone for a couple of minutes. Even if he was sick. So he pushed to boy away from him and lay him down on the sleeping bag.

Ellis looked confused at him. "What'ya doing?"

"I'm going to find Coach and Rochelle" Nick answered when he stood up and walked to the table with some ammo and guns on it. "They shouldn't be that far from here. So you will be-. What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled out when he saw the mechanic starting to get up.

"I'm coming with ya" Ellis said while he tried not to let his legs shake. It was not a good idea to just stand up like that. The feeling of throwing up was growing more and he felt dizzy. But he didn't want to be alone. Hell, he didn't want to let Nick go alone.

"Are you, fucking, out of your mind!" Nick said more annoyed then he already was, and he was so annoyed! "Your fucking sick! You will just slow me down or you will be killed by those zombies!"

"Ya will be killed by thos' zombies to" Ellis said while he, slowly, started to walk to the table. 'Please don' fall' he tough. It will be embarrassed when he said all those things, but couldn't even walk to a table! "What if a Charger or a Witch or something else, attack' ya?"

Nick didn't like the idea of that. The hick was right. It would be his dead if he went alone. But he didn't want that Ellis was getting more hurt than he already was! That kid had a high fever! It was a miracle that he could even stand on his feet! Just when he tough that, he could see the boy losing his balance. He stepped forward and hold him up before the boy hit the ground.

"Shit" Ellis hissed while he grabbed his head and leaned against the gambler. "My head hurt' like hell!"

"I told you to lay down" Nick said sighing and started to lay the him down again. "I'm going to look for Rochelle and Coach. You just stay here, shut your mouth and get some sleep" he was already busy to stand up. But a hand took his wrist and he was pulled down again. "Overalls-"

"Please don' go" Ellis begged and looked at him with wide eyes.

Nick stared at those eyes and could see the fair. The fair that is there sins the start, but he never saw. He sighs and shake his head. "Ellis, I need to go and find the others"

"Y-ya can' do that alone" Ellis said while he tighten his grip on the other wrist. "Ya'll be dead!"

"For Christ, Ellis" Nick said while he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "I'm just going to look for Rochelle and Coach. I'll be back before you know it"

"What if ya get attacked?! Ya alone! Nobody can help ya!"

"I know that"

"Then stay"

"Overalls-"

"Please Nick, I don' want ya to go!"

"Overalls-!"

"Please, Nick! I don' wanna be alone!" tears were coming in the mechanics eyes, but he was to tired and too scared to care for that. He has to make Nick stop!

Nick, who has still his eyes closed, was getting more annoyed with every word Ellis was saying. Why could he not even shut up when he was sick! That fucking his was a real pain in the ass! "Listen, kid. I'm going to find Rochelle and Coach, even if you like it or not. So-"

"NO! Please Nick!"

"ELLIS SHUT THE FUCK-"

"I DON' WANNA LOSE YA!"

Nick eyes snapped open when he heard the words coming out from the hick. He looked at his face and saw the clean lines the tears had made on his dirty cheeks. And more tears were already coming. He couldn't help to stare at the mechanic in disbelieve. The always happy, smiling, loud, annoying kid was now… Broken. It hurt him to see Ellis like that. He didn't like it! It was not the boy he lo… NO!

Gently he put his hand on the others cheek and rubbed away the tears that were rolling down. "Don't cry, Ellis"

"P-please" Ellis sobbed while looked into those beautiful green eyes. "P-please don' leave me"

Nick stared back into the hicks hazel eyes while his thump was still stroking his cheek. He could just go. Like he ever cared for someone! Why should he care now?! But the problem was he was caring for Ellis now. He didn't want to see him cry or be in pain. So the only thing he could do now… He sighs. "Okay, Overalls. I'm staying"

"R-really?" Ellis sniffed while a smile was coming on his face when the gambler nodded. "Thank ya, Nick"

"Just get some sleep. Maybe you will be feeling better tomorrow" he pulled his hand away from his cheek and sit back against the wall. He needed a cigarette!

Ellis nodded and snuggled closer to Nick. He let out he comfortable sigh when the warm of the others body warm him up. "Thank ya, Nick"

Nick sighed and went with his hand throw his hair. "Whatever kid"

Ellis chuckled and closed his eyes. When they were close, the sleep came over him immediately. He felt safe. And he was happy that he could finally get some more sleep.

Nick on the other hand, was not that happy. He knew that Ellis was getting sicker and he needed to know if Coach and Rochelle are okay. But, he couldn't leave the hick alone. He just couldn't. He sighs annoyed. Why did he feel this way to that kid? Why him? Why not Rochelle? Why him?! Why a man, damn it!

He stroke his hair back and looked at the hick's face. He couldn't help but to smile a little. He looked cute somehow…. NO! He did just not think that another guy was cute! He couldn't! No! NO! Damn this whole shit was making him crazy.

He froze when he felled Ellis nuzzling his face in his neck. He let out a defeated sigh and put his arms around the other, holding him as close as possible. Maybe, just maybe, the hick was doing hit. Let his cold heart melt, into a warm heart.


End file.
